Interlude in a Frat House Bedroom
by tilante
Summary: Takes place after my story "Costumes", but separated so that one can keep its T rating.  Jalex, as always.


The party was no fun for Melissa. She hadn't wanted to come in the first place - there was too much of a chance that Trevor was going to be there, and she definitely didn't want to run into _him._ But she'd already bought the costume, before they'd broken up two days ago, and Becky insisted that she needed to go, needed to show Trevor that she was over him... and show him what he was missing, with her sexy cop outfit.

So of course, Trevor had shown up with _her_. Melissa didn't even know what her name was - someone had said it, in the rush of introductions when she and Becky got to the party, but she'd been too stunned to catch it. It had started with a T, though, she knew that, and _that_ was just too damn sickeningly cute, them being 'T&T'. Yuck.

And _of course_ T-slut was hot as hell (pardon the pun) in her sexy devil costume. Long legs, calves shown to perfection by her spike heels, a flat little belly that looked like she must've spent an hour a day doing crunches, breasts that were too round to be real (and why do guys like that? Looks like freaking basketballs on her chest!), and what Melissa's oldest brother would have called 'child-bearing hips' with a leer.

That was why Melissa was up in an upstairs bedroom of the tri-Lambda house, sitting alone in the dark room. Hiding. _I'll wait half an hour, then go back down and get out. They should all be too busy or too drunk by then to notice me leaving. Then I can go home and cry my fucking eyes out all I want._

_So, now I kill time._ Melissa looked around the room. Her eyes had adjusted to the low light - which wasn't really that low, since the street lamp outside shone in through a window - and she started taking in the room. It looked like a pretty normal frat guy's room, with a big bed that was unmade, a 'NO PARKING' sign undoubtedly pilfered from somewhere, a dresser with no mirror, but with a row of beer bottles across the top of it. The bottles seemed to be an actual collection, since they were all different, and they had their labels facing out. A little desk had a computer that was currently off... and there was what was presumably the closet door.

_Okay, snooping time._ She crossed to the closet door, opened it, and had time for one good look before she heard the door opening behind her. A sudden panic went through Melissa, and she jumped into the closet and pulled the door shut behind her on impulse, then stood there, wondering why the hell she'd done _that_.

_Well, I'm stuck now. Maybe it's just someone grabbing something quick, and I can sneak back out, and _not_ have to die of embarrassment when I'm found._ Standing there in the dark of the closet, clothes pressed against her back, Melissa crossed her fingers and hoped.

Her hopes were dashed, though, as she heard the door to the room close, followed by the metallic sound of the lock being turned. A girl spoke then, with a voice that had the slightest hint of roughness in it - and a tone that just had to go with a big smile. "See, Justin? I told you I was going to drag you off to a back room and seduce you."

"Yeah," a male voice answered, its tone ironic. "Of course, the fact that you told me in advance kind of ruins the surprise."

"Oh, really? I'll just have to find something else to surprise you with, then. Let's see..."

There was a sound of a zipper, and then a gasp, followed by, "Alex, what -"

"Well, you asked me what evil girls have, remember?" The girl's voice paused for a moment, and Melissa put her ear against the door, straining to hear better, wondering what the girl could be showing him. "Now you know. Do you like it?"

The boy didn't answer, but after a moment Melissa heard a soft _oh_ in his voice, followed by the girl speaking again. "I see you _do_ like it, Justin. Or should I say I feel it? Mmm... it feels good too. But I know where it would feel better..."

"_Oh_," the boy said again, louder this time. "Oh, Alex... that feels so good..."

In the closet, Melissa swallowed, then put her hand on the knob, started to turn it very, very slowly, hoping that it wouldn't squeak. Just listening to them was starting to make her feel hot, and she found herself insatiably curious about what this couple looked like. Her hope was answered, and she eased the door open just the slightest crack, then moved to peek out.

The girl was standing now, in front of the boy, whose back was to Melissa. He was in a Batman costume - which unfortunately meant that about all Melissa could see of the boy was a long blue cape and the back of his cowl. He seemed to be of average height, with broad shoulders that made Melissa think he probably worked out. Not much of the girl was visible either - but what was, was beautiful.

She had ink-black hair that spilled in loose curls down her shoulders, a slender arm wrapped around her boyfriend's back, and one leg raised up against him, an expanse of pale skin with golden undertones that showed that she'd already shed her costume. They were kissing, and although Melissa couldn't see their faces, their passion was obvious from the way they moved against each other and the quiet noises they made into the kiss.

It was much too late now to interrupt them without causing major embarrassment to both sides now - and Melissa found herself not wanting to anyway. Instead, she watched as the boy turned around and gently pushed the girl onto the bed, to the accompaniment of her giggle, then crawled onto it, moving slowly, kissing his way up her body as he went. Now she could see the girl's body better, and it was breathtakingly natural, a stark contrast to the way T-slut had looked. Her belly wasn't quite flat, but it was close, and the natural curve of it looked much better, Melissa thought, than the taut muscle that had been too visible on the other girl.

The boy seemed to like her belly as well, as he slowly kissed his way across it, moving up and then back down, teasingly, making what seemed to be spirals on it, heading toward the girl's belly button. There, he lowered his head a little more and licked, prompting another giggle from the girl.

Melissa looked to the girl's face then, noticed it had some baby fat on it as well, making Melissa wonder just how old the girl was - was she a high schooler sneaking into the party here? That, however, was no flaw - the roundness of her face was appealing on her, contrasting with the underlying angular bone structure, giving her an approachable cuteness she might have otherwise lacked. Her mouth was generous and full, lips curving in a lovely cupid's bow. And high schooler or not, she certainly seemed to know what she was doing as she lifted her hands to start taking off her boyfriend's costume, pulling back the cowl to reveal his face and head.

He was as handsome as his girlfriend was pretty, with strong features that rode the border between 'pretty boy' and 'manly man' very well. Melissa caught a glimpse of his eyes as he turned his head to the side to help the girl take off his cowl, and they were certainly the prettiest part of him, a fascinating gray-green. His hair was as black as his girlfriend's, and thick like hers as well.

The two of them kissed, arms wrapping around each other as they did, and Melissa felt a throbbing heat between her legs as she watched them pull at each other's lips, tongues darting out teasingly, running their hands over each other's bodies as they did. The girl's hands moved down to the boy's pants and began to work, and he shifted to help her in a way that, much to Melissa's disappointment, caused his costume's cape to fall to the side, covering the two of them from her.

She continued to watch, though, as the girl grinned, said, "Oh... is that all for me?"

"You know it is," the boy growled in return, grinning back at her, and the two of them moved together, their hips shifting closer under the cape, until the girl gasped, then smiled.

"Mmm... that feels good," she said as the boy's hips began to move under the cape, moving both up and down and slightly front-to-back, slowly for the first few movements, then faster.

"Yes, it does," the boy agreed. "But you always feel good to me, Alex." He brought his head down and kissed her again, and she responded eagerly, her hands moving up under the cape, fingers visibly arching as she pulled her hands across his back. He gasped into the kiss as she scratched him, then began to move faster, taking her with a force that threatened to move the bed.

"Oh, God," the girl let out, "this is so dirty, doing it in someone else's bed... give it to me, Justin. Make me sore..." The boy shifted then, grabbing her girl's hips and going up on his knees, angling them so that he was thrusting downward. She gasped and grabbed onto the bedsheets, then let out a wordless moan as the boy used one hand to smack her ass. Melissa had a good view of the girl now, of the interesting way her body moved and jiggled, but the boy was still mostly covered by the cape.

"Alex," he moaned out after a minute or two, "I'm getting close..."

"That was quick," the girl said, smiling up at him. "You must really like this."

"I do... I want to do you again later, with you staying in the dress this time..."

"Oh, really? Mmm... I think I could be persuaded to let you do that. If you're nice to me."

Suddenly, he smacked her ass again, then grinned down at her. "Oh, you'll get it, Alex, one way or another..." He moved his hand again, landing another smack, and Melissa's eyes widened as the girl actually moaned from it, closing her eyes as she did.

Another smack came, and another, and the girl let out, "Oh! Oh, Justin... oh..." Then she opened her eyes and smiled up at her boyfriend. "I don't know how you make me come like that, but I love that you do," she said, then moved her hands up, caressed her boyfriend's sides. "Now it's your turn, Justin. Go for it."

And he did, suddenly pounding so hard down into the girl that Melissa had to bite her lip to keep from gasping in surprise. _God... how does he not break her like that?_ But it was obvious that they were both enjoying it, and then he thrust forward and stayed there as a shiver ran through him. He half-collapsed onto the girl, and the two of them lay there for a moment, smiling at each other with a blissful look on their faces.

They kissed then, softly and slowly this time, stretching it out over several seconds as they tasted each other's mouths. Breaking the kiss, the boy said, "Well... we ought to get out of here before whoever this room belongs to comes along."

The girl nodded in return, and the two of them moved off the bed, began to gather clothes. Melissa eased the closet door back shut as they did, but after a few moments, curiosity got the better of her, and she cracked it open again, in time to see them standing for a moment, arms around each other, looking at each other in front of the room's door.

"You know something?" the girl said then.

"What?" the boy replied, cocking his head to the side.

"You're the best big brother ever," she said, and stretched up to kiss him, as Melissa blinked in astonishment, grabbing for the closet rail for support. _What?_

"And you are the sweetest, most wonderful little sister in the world," he replied after they broke the kiss, then stroked his fingers through her hair. They stared at each other a moment, and then the boy sighed. "Okay, time to go back out there." He moved to the door, unlocked it, then opened it, gesturing the girl through first, while Melissa leaned against the closet wall, trying to process what she'd heard. After a moment, she let out a relieved laugh. _Of course. This is a frat party - her sorority must be the "sisters" of his frat. Yeah. That makes sense._

With them gone, Melissa stepped out of the closet, stretched after being in a confined space so long - then froze as the girl came back in. The two of them looked at each for a moment, and then the black-haired girl grinned, walked up to Melissa, looked her in the eyes. "Did you like the show?" she asked. "Yes, I knew you were there the whole time. Or at least, once you cracked the door open I did." She cocked her head to one side, then leaned up and whispered into Melissa's ear. "Next time, maybe you should join in." She turned and left then, leaving Melissa standing red-faced and speechless.


End file.
